


White Flag

by MatrixDream



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Ew, Help, I'm no good at lemons, It's 2 in the morning!, Lemon, M/M, Primus have mercy, Requested, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, WTF, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smokescreen has always wanted to roll with the Wreckers. Wheeljack shows him just how to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Flag

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lemon for this story...http://www.quotev.com/story/6350418/Transformer-OTPs/ This was a horrible idea.

It was no secret how much energy Smokescreen had. It annoyed everyone in base when the rowdy mech left his room. The rookie wasn't only inexperienced but also had enough energy to power a spacebridge. Nobody knew what to do with him anymore. Just like with everything else Wheeljack took it into his own servos. Everyone else was out patrolling or on a mission. Ratchet was busy at the groundbridge controls so he wouldn't be a problem. Wheeljack leaned against the hallway wall with his arms crossed. He would have had to be deaf to miss the loud pedesteps of a hyperactive mech.   
"Hey Wheeljack! What are you doing?" Smokescreen greeted.  
"Just hangin' around. The usual." Wheeljack shrugged.  
"Well I'm going to go see if Ratchet has a mission for me!" Smokescreen told him before skipping past.  
"Wait kid," Wheeljack grabbed his arm. "I got something for ya to do."  
Smokescreen gave his full attention and waited for the older mech to tell him.  
"So I hear you've always wanted to roll with us Wreckers, huh?" Wheeljack inquired.  
"Well yeah! I heard all about you guys before I was put in that stasis pod." Smokescreen confirmed.  
"Ever Interfaced before?" Wheeljack asked with an amused smirk as Smokescreens face changed to one of shock.  
"Uh yeah...Yeah!..O-of course I h-have! Pl-l-lots of times!" Smokescreen stuttered.  
Wheeljack chuckled and pushed the young mech against the other wall. Their optics were leveled, dermas inches apart. Wheeljack wasn't stupid and Smokescreen was a terrible liar.   
"Are ya sure about that, kid?" Wheeljack smirked.  
Smokescreen gulped and stared into the other Autobots optics. His faceplate took on a blue tint after he noticed the close proximity. Slowly his optics trailed down to the Wrecker’s scared dermas. He couldn’t help the curios beep his systems made. Wheeljack pressed closer causing both frames to unexpectedly heat up. He gave a low chuckle before slowly leaning in giving the kid a chance to reject him. Instead Smokescreen met him half way and they both shared in a short kiss. Wheeljack pulled away and looked at the young mech.  
“So? You interested?” He asked.  
Smokescreen broke from his pleasant haze and instead of answering jumped into the other mechs arms. He wrapped his legs around Wheeljack’s hips and draped his arms around the Wrecker’s helm going in for a heated kiss. To support the mechs sudden reaction Wheeljack’s servo cupped Smokescreens aft while the other rubbed his quivering door wings. Ratchet cursing was what got the two to stop their advances.   
“Your berth or mine?” Wheeljack asked after a long silence.  
“I’m sure yours is more private.” Smokescreen slowly got off the mech.  
They passed the med bay which was hopefully where Ratchet was distracted.   
“Where do you two think you’re going?” Ratchet walked out.   
“We’re goin’ to take the Jackhammer and check for any Decepticon activity in the skies, if that’s alright with you Doc.” Wheeljack smirked at the irked expression the nickname got him.  
“Very well. Just…Don’t be long.” Ratchet sighed before going back to the med bay.  
Wheeljack grabbed Smokescreens hand and they quickly made their way to the cloaked Jackhammer. The second the doors closed they were at each other again. Their glossas battle for dominance as did their frames. Wheeljack pushed in between Smokescreens legs and gently rubbed against the grey pelvic plating. Smokescreen began exploring the unknown framing playing with wires and trying to find some hot spots. Wheeljack groaned as a certain area in his hip was grazed. He was revved up and they hadn't even made it to the berth yet. Wheeljack grabbed Smokescreen’s wrist and turned him around. He pressed Smokescreens back side flush against his front. He was mindful of the door wings of course. He began kissing neck cables and biting on a few energon lines. Smokescreen groaned and tilted his head back. Wheeljack groped Smokescreens chassis and rubbed his cod piece against the rookies aft.   
“Top or bottom?” He whispered in the young mechs audio.  
“Either.” Smokescreen panted his fans on their highest setting.  
Wheeljack hadn't even noticed his own fans had kicked on. He pushed Smokescreen on his berth climbing on top. He kissed the perfect dermas before trailing kisses down. He kissed and licked at the kids neck cables slowly licking down his chassis. Smokescreen groaned and suddenly his panels snapped open. Wheeljack grabbed a hold of the spike presented to him and began stroking. He dragged two digits down before entering them into the tight valve. The combined sensation made Smokescreen keen. Wheeljack’s own panels were close to opening but he used all of his will power to keep them closed. A loud moan from Smokescreen quickly melted his will power and his panels also snapped open. He took his one servo off of Smokescreen’s spike and brought his full attention to the soaking valve. The loss of contact got a displeased whine from Smokescreen but it was quickly cut off by a delighted squeak as Wheeljack worked his valve open with his thumbs. Despite becoming impatient Wheeljack wanted to give the kid time to relax having guessed he didn’t interface often but he forgot how much energy the kid had. Smokescreen pulled the digits out of his valve and grabbed Wheeljack’s shoulder plates. He climbed onto the mechs lap and seated himself fully on the white, green and red spike. The intrusion had a slight burn but that meant nothing compared to the immense pleasure he was feeling. Wheeljack was surprised at the sudden action but gave a pleased grunt as the heat enveloped his sensitive cable. A wild thrust from his hips made him wince but all Smokescreen let out was a moan. The kid was ready so it was time to take him wrecker style. Wheeljack began thrusting quickly causing the frame on him to bounce. He pushed the rookie on his back and began thrusting into him harder. Smokescreen squirmed and keened making lots of dirty noises. Wheeljack lifted one of Smokescreens legs over his shoulder. They both panted as charge built up between them.   
“F-frag…” Smokescreen clutched onto the berth sheets.  
Wheeljack chuckled and began stroking Smokescreens spike at the same time as his thrusts. Overload wasn't far for him and he wanted Smokescreen to go over first. That added stimulation is exactly what Smokescreen needed for that to happen. He let out a scream as he shot transfluid and lubricants on himself and the wrecker. Satisfied Wheeljack also let loose adding to the mess. They calmed their systems before Wheeljack pulled out. He flopped down beside Smokescreen using the berth sheets to clean them up. They didn’t say a word. They just listened to the sound of their fans calming down. Well Wheeljack’s had. Smokescreen rolled on top of him with a bright energetic smile.  
“Want to go again?” He asked.  
“Primus. You’re going to offline me.”


End file.
